Tympole
|} Tympole (Japanese: オタマロ Otamaro) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Tympole is a round, tadpole-like Pokémon with a tan, circular face. It has large, oval, black eyes, a wide mouth with down-turned corners, and black eyebrows in the shape of quarter notes. Its spherical body is black with no visible limbs. Instead, it has two black-and-blue ringed half-spheres on either side of its head. These spheres are vibrated to create a sound too high-pitched for humans to hear. The sounds are used in rhythm to communicate with others of its kind, particularly for warning of danger. It has a long, blue tail with a fan-like shape and a black spot at its base. The anime demonstrates that Tympole swims and attacks in groups. In the anime Major appearances Tympole made its debut in Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, when a group of them attacked under water, under the command of a wild . They were trying to prevent him from getting the medicine to cure the team from the poisoning several inflicted, but fled when Oshawott opened his eyes while using . Minor appearances A Tympole made a very minor cameo near the end of Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!. Multiple Tympole appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. A Tympole appeared in a flashback in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga N used a Tympole to battle in Accumula Town. It was eventually defeated by Black's Tep. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} }} , , and ( )}} |} |} In side games |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank, Shimmering Lake}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Stompstump Peak, Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Silent Tundra (Mapless Street), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Sweet, Light, and Fluffy (Reward), Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 271}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas), Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas)}} |area=Area 27: Stage 01}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- bothers them, because he acts like a king. is the only idol for Tympole. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=536 |name2=Palpitoad |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=537 |name3=Seismitoad |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground }} Sprites Trivia * Tympole shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Tadpole Pokémon. * Tympole's face has become a phenomenon on the popular Japanese online artist community . * Although it is simulated as swimming in Pokédex 3D, Tympole does not display the bubbles effect that all other Pokémon simulated in an aquatic environment, such as and display. The reason for this is unknown. Origin Tympole appears to be a combination of a toad tadpole and a loudspeaker. Tympole's spherical "speakers" were probably inspired by toads' "warts" and poison glands, as well as the , an aquatic amphibian whose backs are covered in pockets that hold its eggs, or more likely, the of a real-life toad, located in the same area. It is an eardrum-like body part the toad uses to hear. Its Pokédex entry also mentions the fact that it creates vibrations underwater, also like the Surinam. Its eyebrows resemble s, specifically the quarter note, and the bumps on the side of its head are similar to . Name origin Tympole may be a combination of '' (a low-pitched drum-like sound or the sensation felt in the abdomen when a drum is struck), (a type of drum), or tympanic membrane ( ; referring to the bumps on each side of its head), and . It may also involve tempo. Otamaro may be a combination of おたまじゃくし otamajakushi (tadpole or musical notes) and まろ maro (an affectionate suffix or shaved eyebrows, the latter referring to the markings above its eyes). In other languages and |de=Schallquap|demeaning=From and |fr=Tritonde|frmeaning=From and |es=Tympole|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Tympole|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=동챙이 Dongchaengi|komeaning=From or and |zh_cmn=圓蝌蚪 / 圆蝌蚪 Yuánkēdǒu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Round tadpole". |ru=Тимпоул Timpoul|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Schallquap fr:Tritonde it:Tympole ja:オタマロ pl:Tympole zh:圆蝌蚪